Princess Iria
|age = 13 (other languages) 15 (English and Portuguese) |species = Unknown |occupation = Princess Student (temporarily) |relatives = King of Porcelania (father) |first = Episode 20 |en = Elizabeth Sankey}} Princess Iria VII is a minor character of Lucky Fred. She and Agent Brains are seemingly identical, but can be easily distinguished by her fragrant smell and behavior. Appearance Her hair colors are , and in hue and her eyes (like Agent Brains's) are and in hue. She wears a - - dress with sleeves, linings, 2 decorative gems (one on her chest and the other between her waist) and a pair of gloves. Other things she puts on is a pair of - earrings and her royal tiara that represents her royal status. Personality Her Royal Highness, Princess Iria VII of the planet Porcelania is a beautiful, seductive and irresistible girl who is used to scrambling people to fulfill her every wish, no matter how small. She appears to be spoiled rotten, often making people to do what she wants using her smell (like making the other students feed her), but surprisingly, she gets mad when someone tries to punish her friends (demanding Mr. Tonsils to cancel Braianna's detention and threatening of sentence to the dungeons) or tries to reward Brains for her services by buying her a dress. (to make Brains look more like her). Biography She appeared for the first and only time in Episode 20, arriving at Braianna's house as she was in danger on their planet because General Pestilicus was planning to take over planet Porcelania with her held hostage. Fred and Friday became her servants immediately and Braianna (ignoring the smell) tried to take her to school as a regular student for her safety (and warned the princess to not tell the others who she is). The princess carelessly revealed her true identity to one of the General's spies (who was disguised as an employee from a dress shop) after purchasing a dress. After when she and Fred arrived to Braianna's house to wait for her to come back from the detention to surprise her with the dress she bought for her, a Yick soldier broke in to the Braianna's house to take the Princess away, but as Princess and Brains were really alike (especially with the dress that Brains had put on) he only noticed the real princess by her smell, and right after that, the princess ordered the soldier to put her down and he had no other choice but to obey. After when the whole thing was over and the Protectors catch General Pestilcus, Super Commander revealed that it is safe for the princess to get back to her planet. Abilities The secret is her smell, an irresistible aroma of cookies made from flowers and sunshine, which causes everyone to obey her even if they don't want to. Fred and Friday became her servants as soon as they caught a sniff of her. Only Brains managed to resist, thanks to a sophisticated mechanism: a clothes peg on her nose. The only ways to prevent smelling her aroma is to either use clothes peg on the nose or having a really bad cold (like Mr. Tonsils'). Trivia *She is based on Braianna's design. What makes them different is the face shape, their hair color and the top of their hairs (since Iria has bangs). The rest is all the same. es:Princesa Iria VII Category:Minor Characters Category:Females